Birth of a New Name
by fudgemonkey878
Summary: He wasn't always Corilanus Snow, once he was just Coriolanus Amoria. So what cahnged? What made him into Coriolanus Snow? Written for the Down With the Capitol Authors May challenge


He wasn't always Coriolanus Snow.

At one point in his life he was born to a small family in the Capitol and was given the name Coriolanus Amoria. His mother was a seamstress who made evening gowns for the women in the Capitol who were invited to all of the parties. His father had his mother do all the work, it was the woman's job to please him and what pleased him was her working.

Coriolanus hated it so much.

He hated having to feel the callouses on his mothers hands and fingers when they went for a walk. He hated having to see the lines on her face saying how she hadn't gotten any sleep, and he hated knowing that she would never set out to wear one of her beautiful gowns herself.

When he was younger he told himself that he would become president one day, and he would make sure that his mother wouold be able to wear one of her beautiful gowns to a party. He told his father this loud and proud with a smile on his face as he dreamed of the future.

"Stupid boy." His father spat at him. "Why would anyone like you ever become President of Panem? Your mother would never be able to fit into any of those ugly dresses she makes anyways. Why anyone even buys them is beyond me."

He hated his father so much, he was the one that made his mother work all day and he was the one that put those callouses on her hands. He hated having to have his last name, _Amoria_, he hated knowing that he was related to that man.

As he grew older he grew more knowlegable. "My Coriolanus," his one teacher had commented to him, "You certainly are much more knowlegable than your fellow peers, how do you do it?"

A dazzling smile and a simpering sweet voice, "My dearest father teaches me in his spare time." A complete and utter lie, he learned so much to plot the downfall of his father. Learning of the time before the Dark Days and the ways of assassination. He dreamed of using some of those procedure on his father, of watching his eyes lose their light, of watching him writhe in agony and pain. Of course, he was too young and foolish, too poor to put any of those methods into practice.

He ran out of time though, he was too slow, too naïve to finally put his wonderful schemes into practice.

His mother died.

From over exhaustion the doctors had said. She had worked herself to death, not getting enough sleep, not eating enough, it had killed her. All for the sake of money his father killed his mother.

Coriolanus killed his father after he found out about his mother's death. Poisoned his drink during dinner, a new project he had been working on for school, and watched as he suffocated and died from the inside out.

It felt even better than he had imagined it.

With his father now dead, he would take a new name. He would no longer be stained by the filth that was his father's last name, he would never have to be associated with that man ever again.

A new name though, that's what he needed. He glanced out the window and saw the snow fall gently to the ground. Outside his house there was a small forest. He stepped out the door without a single glance to his father's now dead body.

Crunch, crunch, crunch his feet sounded against the snow. Snowflakes danced before his now cold eyes and he shivered from the cold that seeped into his bones. The moon was out casting a silver glow onto the snow and he marveled at how deceiving it was. So innocent and beautiful to look at, but up close and personal it's cold, menacing, and frost bitten. The snow was such an excellent anology for him, his teachers and "friends" thought that he was just the mild mannered boy who came from a poor family. Up close and personal, Coriolanus was sure his mother had begun to see through his façade. The way he would look at his father, his "school projects", he was sure she had begun to see through him; begun to see through the mild mannered boy who only wanted his family to have money and his mother to be able to wear one of her gowns to a dance. She began to see the cold snow that was underneath.

_Snow. _He thought to himself. _How fitting for me. _"Coriolanus Snow." He whispered into the night. Coriolanus Snow looked up into the moonlight and whispered once more, "Coriolanus Snow."

He stepped out of the forest a new man. He shed his mild mannered exterior, he shed the name Coriolanus _Amortia, _and he was reborn.

As Coriolanus Snow.

**Overall I'm pretty disappointed with this oneshot, it turned out nothing like I wanted it to, and it seems to all over the place. I'll revise it later, but I had to have it published for the Down with the Capitol Authors May challenge. **

**:) :) :) *fudgemonke878* :) :) :)**


End file.
